warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
CloudClan/ Archive 1
Owned by 4pinkbear. Leave info on talkpage to join. Intro CloudClan is a bright, happy Clan that often can fly. Wingedfeather (DawnClan) in fact inherits CloudClan blood! Thier camp is a floating island in the sky. They don't often show themselves, and are often swooping down just to snatch prey. Rivalries Their main rivals are DragonClan. They make fun of their scales and the cold blood mixed with their warm blood. Famous quotes of fights are: *"Cold-Blood!" -Tinystar to ______, leader of DragonClan *"You are just a bunch of lizardbrains!" - *"Me? Mix with you? You're a cold, slimy wet bundle who eats rats and toads!" -Bluewing Current Members Leader: Tinystar White she-cat with green eyes and light gray, feathery wings.(4pinkbear) Deputy: Weedcloud Skinny, long-haired, light frosty-gray tom with small, pale brown paws, sharp blue eyes, long claws that are strangely dull, and heavily feathered, darker gray wings. (Elorisa) Medicine Cat: Sleekwing Sleek, dark gray she-cat with wings. (4pinkbear) MCA: Featherdawn Fluffy, silky-furred, slender, delicate silver tabby she-cat with barely darker paws, ears, tail tip, and muzzle, large, feathery, very pale silver wings, both with cream swirls on them, and big, pale, frosty, ice-blue eyes. (Dove) Warriors: Bluewing Pale blue and gray tabby she-cat with wings and blue eyes. Formerly of DawnClan. (4pinkbear) Iceshine Silver she-cat with pale, ice-blue stripes and big wings. Formerly of DawnClan. Named after Icefeather (4pinkbear) Thrusheyes Tiny ginger she-cat with wings. Named after Thrushfire. Formerly of DawnClan. (4pinkbear) Windlion Silver tabby she-cat with wings. Named after Windwillow. Formerly of DawnClan. (4pinkbear) Garface Muddy green tom with a twisted jaw. (4pinkbear) Morningmouse Slender, long-furred, delicate pale silver tabby she-cat with large, muscular, tawny-brown wings, and glimmering, calm, pale blue eyes that shimmer like the sun. (Elorisa) Darkenedwing Sleek, lean black tom with one dark gray paw and large, fluffy black wings. (4pinkbear) Cloudchase Fluffy, swift, slender, muscular, beautiful, charming, pure, snow-colored white she-cat with huge, swift, fluffy paws, fluffy, muscular, heavily-feathered white wings, and intense green eyes. (Dove) Shadowlight Black tom with white wings, one of them has a cream flash on it, and a gray flash on his forehead. (4pinkbear) Apprentice, Hikaripaw Dawnshine- Light cream she-cat with green eyes. Sagestar Muddyleaf- Tortie tom with amber eyes. Sagestar Poppyfur- Long-haired dark brown she-cat with dark amber eyes, long claws, and relaxed big shoulders.Sagestar Brokenwing Slender, thick-furred, muscular, broad-shouldered dark brown tabby she-cat with one limp, broken wing, one strong, muscular wing, a long tail with a black tip, and amber-red eyes. (Dove) Eaglefire Sleek, muscular, long-legged, broad-shouldered brownish-ginger tabby tom with white wings, a white face,a narrow, fox-like muzzle, long fangs, long claws, and dark, shiny, brown-amber eyes that turn yellow in the sunlight. (Dove) Spottedtalon Pretty, fluffy, slender, dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a small, narrow, fox-like white muzzle, pointed ears, and calm, dark brown amber eyes that turn golden in the sunlight. (Elorisa) Apprentice: Piccolipaw Cat-eye Lithe, slender, sleek-furred, delicate light ginger she-cat with a dark ginger cat-shaped mark over her left eye, long legs, a long, short-furred tortoiseshell tail, sandy-pale ginger wings, and pale green eyes. (Dove) Ondulersplash Muscular, long-legged, broad-shouldered, long-furred, dark blue-gray tabby tom with light blue wings with dark blue stripes, black paws, a whiet muzzle, a light gray tuft on his head, and dark, stormy blue eyes. (Dove) Ivysnow Small, slender, long-furred, delicate, dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with fluffy, feathery white wings, white paws, chest, underbelly, muzzle, a tuft on her head, and tail tip, and ivy-colored eyes. (Dove) Sperareheart Fluffy, slender, delicate, silky-furred light gray she-cat with black and silver flecks, white wings with silver spots, a white tuft on her head, and pale blue eyes. (Dove) Rasecloud Muscular, long-furred, broad-shouldered, big dark gray tabby tom with black wings, a paler gray muzzle, a white tuft on his head, and dark hazel eyes. (Dove) Spulenflash Pretty, slender, delicate, sleek-furred pale gray tabby she-cat with wispy, windblown fur, feathery white-and-gray wings, a black tuft on her head, and pale green eyes. (Dove) Ijsjewind Small pure white she-cat with pale ice-blue wings with darker splotches and ice-blue eyes. (Dove) Katnisswing Fluffy, slender, scrawny, small black she-cat with olive-colored wings, cream paws, a dark brown tuft on her head, and gray eyes. (Dove) Wheatflight Fluffy, muscular, large, broad-shouldered, pale ashy-golden tom with white wings, a creamy-gray tuft on his head, darker paws, and blue eyes. (Dove) Primrosepetal Sleek, slender, delicate, tiny, very pale cream she-cat with pale golden wings, white paws, a ginger tuft on her head, and blue eyes. (Dove) Embershade Fluffy, muscular, tufty-furred, broad-shouldered, very dark brown tabby tom with huge black paws, dark gray wings, a white tail tip, and amber eyes. (Dove) Fireburn Sleek, muscular, broad-shouldered, long-legged, dark ginger tabby tom with dark reddish-brown wings, fire-red paws, ears, and tail tip, a slightly paler underbelly, and green eyes. (Dove) Fuzzfur Fuzzy, tufty-furred, studious, gentle, cheerful, pure ebony-black she-cat with almond-shaped, bright sky-blue eyes and fluffy, spiky, feathery, slightly lighter wings. (Elorisa) Konekowing Cream and brown siamese she-cat with tufted ears and slanting green eyes (4pinkbear) Ookamirush Dark brown tabby and black tom. Former rogue. (4pinkbear) Mizuheart Pale blue she-cat with big, silver wings. Former rogue. (4pinkbear) Nekofang Dark brown tom with long fangs. Former rogue. (4pinkbear) Tenshiwing Pale cream, yellow, and white she-cat with gold and silver eyes. Former Rogue. (4pinkbear) Takidash Pale blue tom with stormy dark blue eyes. (4pinkbear) Hakuryuuwing Tiny white she-cat with long, scaly-patterned wings and pale, sky blue eyes. (4pinkbear) Kenmeiclaw Small, pale brown tom with light gray eyes. (4pinkbear) Taishistrike Dark red tom with orange and black spots and evil red eyes. (4pinkbear) Shadowcloud Small, slender, muscular, long-furred black tom with a single white paw, one white ear, a white tail tip, white wings, and dark, shiny amber eyes. (Dove) Dawningwater Very small, slim, pretty, very pale blue she-cat with cream, pale ginger, pale pink, and pale blue-purple patches, pale yellow wings, and very pale green eyes. (Dove) Lionpoppy Large, slim, beautiful, slender, long-furred dark golden tabby she-cat with swirling light brown tabby stripes, unusually long legs, large, fluffy white paws, a dark amber flash on her forehead, dark amber wings, and dark, intense, stormy blue eyes. (Dove) Cinderspring Fluffy, slender, muscular, delicate dark gray she-cat with a single white paw, light gray wings with tabby stripes on them, and huge blue eyes. (Dove) Mottledstom Mottled dark gray, ginger, cream, and pale brown tom with large red-brown wings, stormy gray eyes, and a white tail. (Dove) Lahduttavastorm Beautiful bright ginger-and-yellow she-cat with a bright green chest, muzzle, paws, ears, wings, and tail tip and bright blue eyes. Former rogue. (Dove) Kuiskutteluflare Huge pure white tom with very pale gray, almost white wings, tufted ears, and large, round blood-red eyes. Former rogue. (Dove) Aikamittashine Silvery tom with paler wings, very short fur, darker paws, tail, ears, muzzle, chest, and belly and pale silvery eyes. Former rogue. (Dove) Toiveikaslight Beautiful, flecked pale gray she-cat with tortoiseshell patches, speckled feahtery pale silver wings, and round amber eyes with sapphire blue flecks in them. Former rogue. (Dove) Toukotsuheart Slim, fluffy, pure black she-cat with white swirled markings resembling a skull around her eyes, ears, and face, white paws, one pale, sky-blue eye with faint amber streaks in it, and one, cloudy, white eye with a small, almost non-visible slightly darker gray skull as her pupil in that eye. Former rogue. (Elorisa) Saalisclaw Handsome, large, muscular, pale gray tabby tom with big, longer-furred white paws, long claws, tufted ears, big, round, sky-blue eyes that shimmer with mischief, a jagged scar over one eye, and large, sharp, fang-like teeth that are serrated. Former rogue. (Elorisa) Ceberuspelt Slim, sleek, wirey pale brown tabby tom with patchy fur, two big darker spots that are shaped vaguely like heads on his shoulders, large, feathery, slightly lighter wings, and big, intense firey amber eyes that glow with trails of glowing red flames. (Elorisa) Apprentice: Driftpaw Phoenixtalon Handsome, muscular, long-furred, slender, black tom with pale ginger ears, paws, muzzle, chest, underbelly, and tail with big dark blue eyes, long, serrated claws, and feathery black wings that are tipped in pale ginger. (Elorisa) Shichishitomist Sleek, slim, ebony-colored pure black she-cat with small white paws, ears, muzzle, chest, and paws, a badly torn ear, with intense, sharp, glowing, vibrant leaf-green eyes. (Elorisa) Wildfur Handsome, wiry, dark brown tabby tom with silver and black streak-like patches, unruly, fluffy fur, cream-colored, thickly feathered, large, muscular wings, and pale sky-blue eyes with small patches of white like clouds in them. (Elorisa) Flourishswirl Small, graceful, slender silver tabby she-cat with long, fluffy fur, small white paws, a long, fluffy, silky tail with a black tip, soft-feathered, pale gray wings, and glowing, watchful and knowing, pale, yet intense green eyes. (Elorisa) Apprenitce: Nightpaw Breezefall Very small, wiry, dark gray tom with a long tail, wispy, almost wind-blown fur, small, black paws, muscular, stong, feathery black wings, and big, almost fear-filled green eyes that sparkle with golden and amber speckles. (Elorisa) Aufgekratzttalon Small, slender, fluffy, muscular, silky-furred white she-cat with fiery dark ginger splashes and wings, a fiery mottled ginger tail, long, fiery ginger legs, and a single green eye. Half her face was torn off by a sharp rock, one of her ears is badly shredded, and she's missing an eye. (Dove) Dovefeather A white she-cat with beautiful wings, she has one blue eye and one green eye (Adderpaw) Piccoliglow Very small, slender, elegant, calm, quiet, exeedingly shy, nervous, klutzy, clumsy, usually battered, long-furred pale silver tabby she-cat with a long, fluffy tail with a tufted black tip, soft-feathered, muscular, pale brown wings, and calm, light, and brilliant pale blue eyes that shimmer with the colors of the rainbow. (Elorisa) Fallenflight Small white she cat with no wings yet, is veyr smart and loves to hunt . (Soren Noctus Marella) Lilywolf Calm, gentle, long-furred, fluffy, white she-cat with a long tuft of fur hanging over one side of her face, a long, plumy, fluffy, tail with a pale gray tip, and deep violet eyes that seem to shimmer with the colors of the rainbow. (4pinkbear) Maximumride Creamy golden she-cat with hazel eyes and brown wings with white freckles. Roleplayed by Mistfire. Fangshadow Dark brown tom with darker wings with black feather tips. Roleplayed by Mistfire. Iggy Blind, very pale gray tom with cream swirls and white wings. Former loner. Roleplayed by Mistfire. Nudgewillow Pale brown she-cat with tawny wings. Roleplayed by Mistfire. Gasheart Golden tabby tom with cream wings. Roleplayed by Mistfire. Angelheart Small, pure white she-cat with blue eyes and white wings. Roleplayed by Mistfire. Driftwing Slender, sleek, beautiful light silver tabby and white she-cat with black stripes, a sort, yet thick pelt, small, feathery, pale blue-gray wings with a soft ripple of bluer stripes, and calm, clear blue eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Nightfrost Slender, sleek black tom with a white chest, underbelly, tail-tip, one white paw, one brown paw, thick feathered black wings with white tips, deep forest green eyes, and a twisted front paw. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Northwind Silvery blue she-cat with white paws and blue eyes, white wings. Roleplayed by Phoenix. Volcanoheart Shaggy brown tom with long fangs, white paws, black rings around paws and brown eyes, red wings. Roleplayed by Phoenix Thundercloud Gold tom with black zig-zag stripes and blue eyes, gray wings. Roleplayed by Phoenix. Apprentices: Hikaripaw Pure white she-cat with purple eyes and small, fluffy white wings. Immortal. Roleplayed by Destiny Calling. Queens: Blazepelt Black she-cat with an orange flash on her forehead and one cream paw. (4pinkbear) Cluekit - pure white, fluffy, sweet she-cat with large, strong, white wings, and pale amber eyes like drops of honey. (Bird) Senzoheart Little black she-cat with wise, glowing amber eyes. (4pinkbear) Mother of Saalisclaw's kits: Thunderkit Dark grey tabby tom with darker, blue tinted speckles and a wierd amber, jagged line on his forehead. (4pinkbear) Pearkit Small, slender, long-furred, sharp-tempered, brave, determined, stubborn, dark gray tabby she-cat with large, darker gray paws, pale greenish-gray eyes with flecks of blue near the cornea, long, fang-like teeth, and tufted ears. Resembles her father. (Elorisa) Elders: Mousefang Small dusky brown she-cat with a sharp temper and bright amber eyes. Retired early due to a broken backbone. (Dove) Former Members Dachspaw Slender, dark ginger-red tabby tom with white chest, front paws, and muzzle, black ears, hind paws, and tail tip, darker spots on his back, and dark, shiny, forest-green eyes. (Dove) Killed by a falling rock while out hunting.﻿ Grayshadow Pale, fluffy pale brown tom with darker brown speckles on his paws, legs, face, and tail with pale, intense blue-green eyes with small golden flecks and streaks in them. Killed by Steel. (Elorisa) RPG CENTER *Controlling Wind Currents *Giving Un-Winged Members Wings (Ancient Gesture only known by leader and medicine cat) Controling Wind Currents; Fuzzpaw dug her claws into the scubbly grass near the peak of the mountian. "What are we going to do Weedcloud? The wind is too strong to fly today." She hissed, flicking he feathery wings. She wished she was like Grayshadow and Spottedtalon, so she only had to hunt mountian goats and eagles. 'cause they didn't have wings. Weedcloud flicked his tail. "We are going to wait for another hunting patrol so we can do the wind current ceremony. It will calm the wind so we can fly freely." Elorisa ♥ Nic 21:38, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ---- Tinystar gathered all the CloudClan members together. Suddenly, Tinystar's eyes began to glow, and Sleekwing's did too. Weedcloud's lit up. Suddenly, the entire clan's did too.Tinystar flicked her tail. The cloud she was sitting on broke off, floating upwards. Suddenly, It grew bigger and formed a cage-like thing around her. She clawed it apart, and jumped back down gracefully. The wind got slower, and eyes stopped glowing. "You are free to hunt." HarleyQuinn 23:28, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ---- Weedcloud nodded to Fuzzpaw and they took off, wings beating softly in the weak breeze. Elorisa ♥ Nic 01:05, October 23, 2010 (UTC) .::. As they returned, Fuzzpaw had two squirrels and a small robin, while Weedcloud had a large pheasant that was lazily flying in the low breeze. Grayshadow was out hunting for mountian goats when they returned. "Hello Weedcloud and Fuzzpaw! How was hunting on the surface.?" he yowled, sniffing the air. Weedcloud shrugged. "As good as it ever is. Snow-fall is coming soon for them though, but we can live off of mountian goats for a while then." Weedcloud mewed. Elorisa ♥ Nic 15:17, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ---- Ondulersplash and Rasepaw were out looking for birds to hunt when a strong gust of wind practicly blew Rasepaw away. "We should wait to hunt. Tinystar must perform the wind current ceremony again," said Ondulersplash. Dawnkit of DuskClanPoor little kit. 23:27, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ---- Garface and Tenshipaw returned from hunting with several birds. "Give the robin to Bluewing." Garface ordered Tenshipaw to do. Tenshipaw nodded and dashed away to the nursery. Violetshadow:"Death of a gentle rose..." 15:03, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- Maximumride soared high above CloudClan, liking the feeling of wind across her wings. A small crow was heading straight towards her, blissfully unaware of the approaching cat. Maximumride stuck out her claws, and the crow flew straight onto them. "Nice catch." Fangshadow swooped over and showed her a larger crow impaled upon his clawtips. "See, it's easy." Mistfire Epic Fail 00:39, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Giving Un-Winged Members their Wings Shadowpaw carefully followed Tinystar into the Cave of Flight. It was dark, but the moon suddenly shone overhead, and there stood a cat. "Moon." Tinystar meowed simply. "Shadowpaw, this is how warriors are made and get wings. I now dub you Shadowlight, for you don't just carry the shadows, but inside you is a light I see brightly. I am proud to have been your mentor. You will receive white wings with a cream streak on the left one to represent the light I see. Your mother was brave, and I miss her very much. Shadowlight. Your father is Moon." The White tom with black wings turned to him. This silly old cat couldn't be his father! But no, Moon was. Moon touched noses briefly to him, and suddenly Shadowlight fell... fell to the ground... ... When he awoke, Shadowlight was awake in his den. Atop his shoulders were wings whiter than the whitest snow. Tinystar hadn't lied! HarleyQuinn 23:28, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ---- Konekowing, recently made warrior, touched noses with Moon. She fainted, and then found herself in the warrior's den, with big wings atop her shoulders. She flared them out, happy to have wings, but accidently hit Garface! Violetshadow:"Death of a gentle rose..." 15:03, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- (I should be allowed to do this, since I roleplay the MCA and she also has her full name, so she's basicly another medicine cat) Aufgekratztpaw cautiously followed Featherdawn into the Cave of Flight. Dachspaw should be with me, she sadly thought, thinking of earlier that day when his body was discovered dead on the side of the mountain. "Normally, it would be Tinystar or Sleekwing who would do this, but they aren't avalible right now, so I'm doing it," said the silver tabby. The moon now shone brightly, light streaming into the cave. A white tom with black wings stood in the cave. "This is Moon," said Featherdawn. "This is how warriors get their wings if it is their wish. You were mentored well by Lahduttavastorm, and it is your wish to have wings, as you have told me. I name you Aufekratzttalon. You will receive fiery ginger wings, which match your fiery attitude. Now, touch noses with Moon," Aufekratzttalon gently touched noses with Moon and fainted, feeling like she was falling. When she awoke, she had dark ginger wings that could rival even an intense fire. ☯Silver Bells☮ 16:44, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Prophecies (I am borrowing: Hikarikit) Tinystar closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep... ... She found herself in the nursery. Hikarikit, now a young warrior, having her kits. Shadowlight was there, too. He had some damp moss and a nice thin twig. He gave her the twig carefully and set it by her muzzle. She bit down hard on the stick as a kit arrived. Tinystar realized that Shadowlight was Hikarikit's mate instead of Tinystar's own son, Darkenedwing! Angrily, she attempted to attack Shadowlight but it didn't work! ... She woke up all of a sudden. Claw marks from trying to attack Shadowlight in her vision were everywhere. Violetshadow:"Death of a gentle rose..." 15:03, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Ceramonies (I'm borrowing Tinystar and Shadowlight for this) "Cats of CloudClan! Gather together and witness the age old ceramony among all the clans of turning a kit into an apprentice." The cats drew together in the clearing while Hikarikit stood, nervous and shaking, in front of the nursary. She looked up at the leader, her purple eyes unreadable. Tinystar flew down to the ground and she stood over the kit. She nodded, and Hikarikit relaxed. The leader turned to Shadowlight and motioned for him. The tom walked forward until he stood over the white winged kit. Hikarikit looked up him, her tiny wings quivering. "Shadowlight," Tinystar started, "you are a strong, loyal warrior and I trust you to care for this tiny kit until there comes the time she will become a warrior. Pass on all you learnt as an apprentice to Hikaripaw." Shinku5th of the Rozen Maidens 18:42, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ---- Darkenedwing hissed with fury. "No! No! NO!" he growled as the cats all left, and he saw Shadowlight with Hikaripaw. As cats went back to their normal duties, he swung around and chased down his mother, Tinystar. "Mother!" He hissed as she padded into her den. "What is it?" she mewed. "I need to talk to you, NOW!" he hissed angrily. "Why? Why give Shadowlight Hikaripaw? I wanted her!" he growled. Darkenedwing unsheathed his claws. "Don't be angry. It is all part of a plan. I am usually not mean, but we will send you and Shadowlight on a patrol down on DawnClan territory. When you are done, slice his wings twice on each one knocking off one feather each, and he will not be able to fly. However, we will do this after Hikaripaw admits her love for him. Then, you can do it and comfort her, gain her trust, and then she's yours!!!" Christmasheart 12:47, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Other (I know she hasn't been approved yet, but I'm just introducing her) Little Hikari slept in her tiny, make-shift nest in the forest. Her white wings were wrapped around her, and her flank went up and down as she breathed. She was still only a kit. She didn't even know her own mother. Her eyes opened a crack, tired and sad. "What am I going to do?" She whispered to herself. Desu~Suiseiseki and Souseiseki together 4eva! 23:40, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ---- Hikari had woken up near Sunhigh and was now wandering the forest floor. She had heard stories from passing loners, who had kindly offered her food and shelter for a night or two the past quarter moon, about the large groups of cats called Clans. She had met one named Miley who had told her about DawnClan. Right now, from what she knew, she was in DawnClan territory, and if she hung around a good hunting area, she could meet a patrol and they'd take her in. So far, none of the loners in the territory had been scared or curious or surprised about her wings, telling her that several DawnClan warriors had wings. It made her wonder. Suddenly, she heard something above her, and she darted into a nearby bush. (It'd be helpful if a CloudClan patrol found little Hikari by now) Desu~Suiseiseki and Souseiseki together 4eva! 16:16, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Can Shadowlight and Hikari be mates later? I also want him to mentor her. Also, I borrowed her for a sec, and I changed camp to a small floating island high in the sky, hidden in the clouds.) Shadowlight carefully fluttered 2 feet above DawnClan territory. Carefully fluttering through the trees, he found a lost white kit wandering in the woods. Immediately, he swooped down and grabbed the winged snowy kit. The kit screetched in terror as he flew rapidly upwards towards CloudClan camp. ---- (Yeah that's okay. All of it. But who will mother her until she becomes an apprentice? And I also borrowed Shadowlight for one second.) Hikari squirmed, scared. "Put me down!" She squeaked. "Where are you taking me?" She asked, whimpering in fear. The tom only nodded toward the clouds, and continued flying. Desu~Suiseiseki and Souseiseki together 4eva! 16:34, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ---- As Shadowlight came back, Spottedtalon had her kits. She named them Ceberuskit, Shichishitokit, and Phoenixkit. She looked up to see a small kitten hanging from his jaws. "Who is the poor kit dangling from your jaws Shadowlight?" Elorisa ♥ Nic 23:38, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ---- (I borrowed Spottedtalon and Hikari for only a sec.) Shadowlight put the white kit down. Spottedtalon gestured the kit towards her. The white kit squirmed and struggled to get away, but Shadowlight only wrapped his tail around her. "Its okay. You are perfectly safe with us. We are CloudClan, clan of wings, and of the wind. I already can tell that your true mother was one of us?" Hikari only nodded slightly. "She only mentioned the cats of the Clouds and Wings. Is that you?" Shadowlight nodded to the kit. "What is your mother's name?" He asked. Hikari hesitated. "I refuse to tell." She squeaked. Shadowlight sighed, and pushed the kit to Spottedtalon. "Make sure she keeps out of trouble." "Wait! Where are you going?" As Shadowlight didn't reply, Hikari meowed: "And my name is Hikari!" Shadowlight turned around, and said: "Since you are part of our clan now, you will be known as Hikarikit." HarleyQuinn 15:52, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Ookami means Wolf, Tenshi means angel, Neko means cat, and Mizu means water. Violetrose, which is another identity of VIoletshadow, is their mother, and also Hikari's) Ookami pressed close to his sister Tenshi's white and cream pelt. Her unusual gold and silver eyes sparkled. Ookami looked at his own pelt. It was dark ginger and brown with flecks of black. his brother Neko crouched low only inches away from a little brown mouse. Swiftly, Neko pounced and got it with a flick of the paw. Grabbing it with his long fangs, Neko brought it back and lay it in front of the youngest sister, Mizu. The delicate, little pale blue she-cat with darker speckles nervously took a bite. Ookami ran over to her as she yowled: "I want mamma! I want Hikari! I want Robin and Leap!" She backed away, her silver wings twitching angrily. "I know, Mizu... I know..." Ookami licked her cheek. "We will find Hikari one day, but Robin, Leap, and mamma are gone forever." "NOOO!" Mizu leaped into the air, trying to escape. In her fury, she lost her balance and begun to fall! ... Lila, a rogue cat, saw a kitten falling from the sky! "ITS RAINING CATS!" She yowled, and ran away. ... (Koneko means kitten. The character, Koneko, is a cream siamese cat who is 6 moons old.) Although her sister Lila was no help, young Koneko flared out her brown wings and leaped forward, catching the kitten right before she hit the ground. "You all right, youngster?" Koneko meowed. "THANK YOU!" Mizu mewed. Just then, a CloudClan patrol disappeared into the clouds carrying off Mizu's siblings. "OOKAMI! NEKO! TENSHI! ARE YOU COMING BACK!?" Mizu yowled until a another winged rogue, Blaze, came and flew the two youngsters all the way to CloudClan. ... They all got their new clan names: Blazepelt, Konekopaw, Mizukit, Tenshikit, Nekokit, and Ookamikit. Blazepelt became a queen shortly after, and decided to raise the 4 kits. Hikarikit was reunited with her lost siblings, too. HarleyQuinn 21:22, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Okami only has one 'O' in it. Toukotsu means "skull" in japanese, and Saalis means "fang" in finnish.) Toukotsu looked over at Saalis, her black sides heaving with exaustion. Their mother had abandoned them when she saw Toukotsu's eye, which was pure white with a faded skull for a pupil. It was eerie. So, after a few moons, their mother abandoned them on a floating island in the sky. As Saalis tried to catch up with her, his paw snagged on a large, spiny bramble. His paws flew out from under him, and he landed hard on his back leg. Toukotsu heard a small crack, and Saalis moaning. She gasped when she saw his blood flowing fast and quick from his wound. As Toukotsu yowled loudly, Grayshadow, Weedcloud and Fuzzpaw saw them. Fuzzpaw gasped when she saw Saalis, and the cats dragged them back to their camp. A few moments later, Saalis was named Saaliskit, and Toukotsu was name Toukotsukit. Saaliskit was rehibilitaiting with Sleekwing, while Toukotsukit was playing with Spottedtalon's kits. Elorisa ♥ Nic 22:27, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Nice touch with the Japanese you guys. And don't mind my new sig, it's just a sad tribute to a great anime character :') ) Hikarikit shuffled in her sleep, making herself more comfortable between two of her littermates, who she was glad to be reunited with. RIP SouseisekiYou will forever be missed♱ 23:03, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Sperare means "hope" in Italian, Rase means "storm" in Danish, Spulen means "wind" in German, Ijsje means "ice" in Dutch, and Onduler means "ripple" in French. Also, my siggy is a tribute to one of my favorite Hungergames chartacters who died in a bombing, named Primrose "Prim" Everdeen.) Sperare looked at Rase, Spulen and Ijsje, then at the two loner who joined them, named Cat-eye and Onduler. Suddenly, a white she-cat appeared out of a cloud and picked up Sperare, Rase, and Cat-eye. A brown tabby tom with white wings and a white face appeared next and picked up Spulen, Ijsje, and Onduler. The six kits were lifted onto a island concealed by a cloud where a dark brown tabby queen with a broken wing beckoned them toward her. Altough they were six moons old and ready to be apprentices, with the exception of Cat-eye and Onduler, who were twelve moons old, they still needed a mother to love them. They were given the Clan names of Sperarepaw, Rasepaw, Spulenpaw, Ijsjepaw, Cat-eye, and Ondulersplash. RIP Prim♥You are dearly missed♥ 00:52, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Toukotsukit sometimes talks weirdly. Like she says "The Sleekwing's den, instead of Sleekwing's den. She thinks its more respectful that way.) Toukotsukit looked up as the new cats arrived in the camp. She flicked her ears, and looked mournfully at the Sleekwing's den. All she could see of Saaliskit was his bloody, cobweb covered leg. Sighing, she headed towards the Spottedtalon's den, where Ceberuskit, Shichishitokit, and Phoenixkit resided with the kind queen. Her favorite was Shichishitokit, whom had attitude, spunk, and she never liked to follow orders. Phoenixkit and Ceberuskit were more docile, like Saaliskit was. Elorisa ♥ Nic 01:27, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ---- Hikarikit was out of the nursary at last, exploring the camp properly. She creptcuriously into the apprentices' den. RIP SouseisekiYou will forever be missed♱ 20:24, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ---- Konekopaw saw Hikarikit. "HIKARIKIT!" Violetshadow:"Death of a gentle rose..." 09:54, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ---- Fuzzpaw looked up as Hikarikit came into the den. "Hello Hikarikit. What brings you here?" she said, stretching. Creamsplash The stars will never forget you. 19:47, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Its OOKAMI! I checked a bunch of sites- and please don't edit people's posts. I want it to be Ookamikit, not Okami Taki means waterfall, Hakuryuu means white dragon, Kenmei means wise, Taishi means ambitious, and, finally, Senzo means ancestor. All are japanese. Did you know Blazepelt is Icefeather's granddaughter? You can tell by her kit Takikit.) Blazepelt worried as her kits began to come. Sleekwing gave her some herbs. ... In a few moments, Blazepelt had 6 kits suckling at her belly. Her 4 adopted kits watched the other 6 with curiosity. Mizukit padded up to a little pale blue one like herself. "Takikit." She mewed, and Blazepelt nodded. A tiny, weak, white kit suddenly opened its eyes and fluffed out her unusual scaly-patterned white wings. "She will be Hakuryuukit, for she looks like one." Ookamikit meowed, seething with unusual love. Looking weakly towards a small pale brown tom with light gray eyes, which were brighter than ever, Blazepelt muttered: "Kenmeikit". The tom kit fell to his paws, not moving. Nervous, Nekokit licked the kit until he was breathing again. A biggest kit in the litter, who was dark red with black and orange spots, trodded over Kenmeikit like he was nothing. Purring, Tenshi pulled called to the red kit: "Bad Taishikit! Don't you have respect for your siblings?" She snuggled him close to keep him warm, and fell asleep. Nekokit, finally, saw a little black she-cat with wise, glowing amber eyes. "Senzokit! I am gonna call you Senzokit, for you have the eyes of our ancestors!" Violetshadow:"Death of a gentle rose..." 21:06, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ---- Spearepaw askes, "Hiarkikit. What do you want? Do you want us to tell you a story about CloudClan?" She streaches gently and flexes her wings. Dawnkit of DuskClanPoor little kit. 23:27, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ---- (4pinkbear, do not yell at me. And you just edited my post, which is very hypocritical of you in a way. And anyway, I saw a site where it was spelled Okami, which just looks better and its easier on the eyes. That's how I thought it was spelled. I found out what shichishito means to. It means 'Seven Branched Sword'. xD) Shichishitokit, Ceberuskit and Phoenixkit looked at Blazepelt's new kits, while Toukotsukit and Saaliskit, who had recovered from his leg, his trip only twisted it and scraped the skin, stayed in the corner. They didn't feel trusted here yet. Creamsplash The stars will never forget you. 00:07, October 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Sorry, didn't mean to yell. Sometimes I use Caps Lock by accident! :( and I didn't edit your post, I only edited mine I borrowed a couple characters for a sec.) Kenmeikit purred and nuzzled Saaliskit affectionately. "Wanna play?" Kenmeikit squeaked. Saaliskit nodded gratefully, and the two tumbled outside. "Be CAREFUL!" Blazepelt hissed to Saaliskit, still not trusting the little kit. Takikit and Mizukit were sharing tongues, and Tenshikit and Taishikit were sleeping side-by-side. Senzokit watched with curiosity. Suddenly, she blacked out... ... (She's seeing a vision of the future that will happen unless Saaliskit and Senzokit prevent it from happening) "Red and Raasha have joined CloudClan with their kits!" A dark gray tom with striped legs was standing there nervously, and 4 kits stood nervously by a dark ginger she-cat. "Senzopaw, after finally recovering from the tragedy, will become a warrior like her siblings did 5 moons ago. Senzopaw, you will now be known as Senzoheart! And we must say our congratulations to Tenshiwing and Taishistrike on having...er....four...kits..." Taishistrike hissed in anger, and attacked Tinystar and Weedcloud. "They are my kits! I don't care how that they look different than normal kits!" Taishistrike accidently set himself on fire! "Taishistrike!" Tenshiwing cried as he burned to ashes. One of his kits poked their heads out and wailed, but Senzokit didn't see the face. The ashes lit up into a giant fire again, and a bigger, flaming version of Taishistrike, wings sprawled out longer than ever, reappeared. "YOU WILL PAY TINYSTAR!" He roared. He leaped at Tinystar, who was shielding a tiny kit with her wings that wandered from the nursery... ... Senzokit woke up in the medicine den. Her brother, Taishikit, was still next to Tenshikit. Screeching, she yowled: "Tenshikit is not a good mate!" Saaliskit rushed in next to Senzokit, and saw Taishikit's reaction. "LIAR!" The dark red tom hissed, and he and Tenshikit left Saaliskit and Senzokit alone in the nursery. Violetshadow:"Death of a gentle rose..." 19:16, October 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- Saaliskit flicked his gray tabby tail at Toukotsukit "What happened to Senzokit?" he whispered, flicking his tufted ears in the black she-cat's direction. Toukosukit shrugged, her sleek black pelt fluffed up. "I don't know. I think she wants to talk to you though. Look at the glint in her amber eyes." she replied, blinking triumphantly. Saaliskit glared at her, snarling and showing his long fangs. Toukotsukit only shrugged. "I'm going to play with the Spottedtalon's kits. YOU can talk to Senzokit to see what she needs." she said, leaving the den. Saaliskit looked at her awkwardly. "Well...Hi?" Creamsplash The stars will never forget you. 20:08, October 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- "Saaliskit.. My brother Taishikit...well, you might not believe me but I had a vision of him destroying CloudClan after Tinystar said something about his own kits. We have to break up his relationship with Tenshikit before its too late!" Violetshadow:"Death of a gentle rose..." 14:14, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ---- Saaliskit stared at her. "Seriously?" Creamsplash The stars will never forget you. 17:10, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ---- Hikarikit's eyes widened and started sparkling as she gave a small bounce of EXCITEMENT> "YEAH!" RIP SouseisekiYou will forever be missed♱ 17:32, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ---- Saalispaw snorted. "Why should I believe you? I didn't have a dream." Creamsplash The stars will never forget you. 23:40, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- Senzokit sighed. "I am NOT lying... It was a vision of the far future. We HAVE to break up the love.... and prove that Taishikit is evil! Violetshadow:"Death of a gentle rose..." 15:03, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- Saalispaw snarled, his large fang-like teeth curling past his lip. "If I didn't have a dream, then why am I a part of this? It could just be only you." Creamsplash The stars will never forget you. 00:00, November 12, 2010 (UTC) ---- Tears welled up in Senzokit's eyes. "Because I trusted you!" She then ran off crying into the dark forest that surrounded camp...Violetshadow:"Death of a gentle rose..." 00:48, November 12, 2010 (UTC) ---- Saalispaw looked at her, sadness welling in his eyes. "Senzokit....!" Creamsplash The stars will never forget you. 01:40, November 12, 2010 (UTC) ---- Lionpaw, Shadowpaw, and Dawningpaw looked at Brokenwing's two new kits. "Can we name them?" asked Dawningpaw. "Sure," said an exausted Brokenwing. "Lionpaw, Dawningpaw, would you like to name them?" They both said yes as Shadowpaw left with Embershade calling for him. "The dark gray she-cat is Cinderkit," said Dawningpaw. Lionpaw looked at the unusual looking mottled tom. "Mottledkit," she said. "He is named Mottledkit." Dovesong 00:12, November 15, 2010 (UTC) ---- (I might decide to kill Senzokit sometime soon. I might not. You guys can go on the patrol to find her, but we won't just find her yet...) Senzokit kept running until finally she couldn't run anymore. She carefully sprawled out alone on a fallen leaf. Its slick, green flesh was very soft. She was lost in the shadowy world around her. So many emotions were pounding on her. Most of it was sadness. Sadness that Saalispaw didn't believe her. Sadness that Taishikit, her own brother, was destined for evil. And sadness that she was lost in the darkest part of the woods. There, in this tiny, dark world, the moon shone down right on Senzokit. She closed her eyes and drifted away to a calm, peaceful sleep. ... (I borrowed Saalispaw. Senzokit has really odd dreams that show her emotions and how she has to stop something from happening, and occaisonally something from the future. She has an odd gift. Don't worry, I am NOT hinting that Saalispaw will actually be killed by Senzokit in the future! I would never do that! I like Saalispaw!) Senzokit was dreaming a wonderful dream. There was warm, sunny land around her. Trees dotted this endless world of joy. She was happy. Suddenly, Saalispaw ran up to her as she played in the clearing. "Go away!" She hissed, and the world around he suddenly went dark. She blinked. There were now many trees and bushes, and Saalispaw was gone. She was lying on something soft. She got to her paws and slowly looked down. Saalispaw's dead body, all bloody and torn up, lying at her paws! ... She woke up as a raindrop hit her soft, furry head. More fell. She ducked for cover under a tree, but instead found a nicer bush a foot away. Oh Saalispaw.... Please hurry... Violetshadow:"Death of a gentle rose..." 23:14, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Lahduttava means cheerful, kuiskuttelu means whispering, aikamitta means time, and toiveikas means hopeful. All in Finnish. I borrowed Konekowing, Grayshadow, Toukotsupaw, and Nekopaw) Lahduttava looked at her brothers, Kuiskuttelu and Aikamitta. Her sister Toiveikas sat nearby them, her beautiful speckled pale silver wings fluffed out. The four of them had been abandoned as soon as their parents saw their wings. Now two-and-a-half moons old, Lahduttava managed to hunt for them, but they were growing weaker with each passing day. Suddenly, the four of them saw four winged cats fly down from an island hidden by clouds. Lahduttava, being the oldest, screamed and protected her siblings with her light ginger wings. ... Konekowing nodded to Grayshadow, Toukosupaw, and Nekopaw as they dove down to the kits. Konekowing grabbed Lahduttava, Grayshadow grabed Kuiskuttelu, Toukotsupaw grabbed Aikamitta, and Nekopaw grabbed Toiveikas. The four of them flew up to the island, the four kits flailing in a failed attempt to free themselves. When they were put down, Konekowing asked, "What are your names, little ones?" Lahduttava spoke up, "My name is Lahduttava, and these are my siblings, Kuiskuttelu, Aikamitta, and Toiveikas. We were abandoned as soon as our parents saw our wings." "Well, you will be known as Lahduttavakit, Kuiskuttelukit, Aikamittakit, and Toiveikaskit," said Konekowing. "Brokenwing can take them in." Dovesong 00:12, November 15, 2010 (UTC) ---- Morningmouse looked calmly at her new kits, which she named Flourishkit and Breezekit. They both seemed to take after her, with silver and gray pelts. They were also small, but they were healthy. Toukotsuheart seemed to take an interest in Breezekit, even asking Tinystar if she could mentor him! Ellie says; Merry Christmas! 23:34, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ---- (It would be nice if Saalisclaw and some other cats came to rescue Senzopaw right now. Can SenzoxSaalis happen sometime after she returns? I like the idea of the two together, and plus, she's only a moon younger than him! :D) Senzopaw shuddered at the light rain falling down on her. She instantly regretted running away. It was kinda silly, anyways. She really likes Saalisclaw, too. She knew right away that her emotions for him was love. Christmasheart 23:55, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Aufgekratzt means bright, and Dachs means fox. Both in German.) Lionpoppy looked at her two kits, Aufgedratztkit, half of who's face was torn off by a sharp rock shortly after she was born due to a rockfall, and Dachskit, named for his fox-like pelt. "Oh Mottledstorm," said his sister, Cinderspring. "Their beautiful!" Merry Christmas! o3o 01:34, December 6, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Senzopaw needs to be rescued - she's lost in the wilderness! Saalisclaw and other cats need to save her. I am gonna borrow some cats to save her, including Saalisclaw. Can SenzoxSaalis happen sometime soon?) Senzopaw was fast asleep, but something awoke her. A loud, booming noise surrounded her. She looked up to see lightning flash through a dark grey, everlasting sky. Rain fell and hit her glossy black coat, sleekening it even more. She looked at herself in a puddle. She looked beautiful, but her eyes were very strange, glowing amber eyes, they were. Immediately, she wondered if this was a dream and cut her paw with one short, yet very sharp, claw. Slowly, she blinked a few times, but it was still raining. She sadly hung her head. It was no use. Nobody would find her. She then began wailing, wailing the terrible wail of someone who lost love ones. Saalisclaw, Blazepelt, Hikaripaw, Mizuheart.... they're all gone because of my silly actions! She looked up to see several eyes staring at her. "HELP!" ...Meanwhile, back at camp... (Note for Elorisa: I am use Saalisclaw, and say that he really loves Senzopaw. Is that okay? Who is the brown cat that attacks Senzopaw? coughTigerstarcough) Saalisclaw had heard the wailing. It sounded so familiar. "Senzopaw," he whispered to himself! He rose to his paws. The wind began to pick up with violent shakings of the trees. Saalisclaw assembled a team to go rescue her. "Blazepelt, you will go with Tinystar! Hikaripaw will go with Mizuheart! I will go alone." Saalisclaw hissed. He then took off in a hiss of fury. He was upset because he has a crush on Senzopaw, and he made her leave. She hasn't shown up in moons. The wailing happened again. "Senzopaw!" Saalisclaw yowled. The wailing grew closer with each bramble he passed. "HELP!" A yowl surrounded him at an instant. "SENZOPAW!" he yowled even louder. Finally, he came to a clearing where he scented blood. He saw a small, black body lying limply on the ground. A puddle of blood surrounded it. A dark brown tabby tom with a broad, black muzzle, a nick in one ear, and dark amber eyes that gleamed loomed over the body, claws glinting with blood. When he caught sight of Saalisclaw, he vanished in the mist. Slowly, Saalisclaw padded over the body. He gasped when he realized it is Senzopaw. Her eyes were dulled slightly, and her flank was rising only a little. "Senzopaw!" Saalisclaw cried out, trying to wake the she-cat. She opened her eyes slightly a little more and turned her head. "Saalisclaw?" the black cat rasped. "I-I'm sorry, Senzopaw. I should've believed you. I was wrong, terribly wrong. You were right. Don't do this ever again, Senzopaw. I-I love you and I never want to be apart from you." Saalisclaw sniffled. Senzopaw managed to smile and rasp, "I won't, I promise." Then, Saalisclaw and Senzopaw blacked out. ...Back at camp, again... (Also, I will say that Senzoheart will be expecting his kits, if you don't mind!) Senzopaw awoke to see herself in the medicine den with Saalisclaw. "Senzopaw?" He meowed. "C'mon, your ceremony is about to happen!' He mewed. Quickly, she raced out after him and ran up to her siblings. "Taishipaw?" she hissed, seeing her ignorant brother. "Taishistrike! I became a warrior 2 moons ago!" Taishistrike snorted. Senzopaw only walked away, and flew up to the highrock. Tinystar stood beside her. "Senzopaw, from this day forward you will be known as Senzoheart, for your bravery and cleverness!" Tinystar meowed. Senzoheart looked at Saalisclaw with love. She said to herself, our kits will be great! Christmasheart 12:26, December 16, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Borrowing Saalisclaw again) Senzoheart leaped off the rock and purred to Saalisclaw, her mate. He purred back. The two twined tails and began to walk through the crowd. Many cats surrounded them, wanting to hear the story of what had happened to Senzoheart in the wilderness. Mizuheart helped shield them from all those cats. Saalisclaw whispered in her ear, "If we have two little kits, then I want them to be called Thunderkit and Pearkit." Senzoheart whispered back, "Yes, a Thunderkit and a Pearkit. That would be wonderful." They headed out towards the woods to get away from all the commotion. ...An hour later... After finding a wonderful, small sunny clearing, they began sharing tongues Christmasheart 22:45, December 16, 2010 (UTC) ---- Saalisclaw quietly licked Senzoheart's ear. "Everything is perfect." he murmured. Ellie says; Merry Christmas! 00:14, December 17, 2010 (UTC) ---- Senzoheart purred in reply. "It is." she whispered. Christmasheart 18:15, December 17, 2010 (UTC) ---- Mousefang glares at the cats around the clearing, especially Saalisclaw and Senzoheart. She had lost everything in her life except for her kits. She couldn't walk, her mate was dead, and her parents and mentor were dead. She seemed to have purely rotten luck in her life. ☯Silver Bells☮ 19:27, December 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- Toukotsuheart quietly entered the nursery to see Morningmouse and her newborn kit, Piccolikit. "How is she?" the black she-cat murmured, padding over. Morningmouse purred. "She's great. Almost like Flourishswirl when she was little, but more rambunctious like Breezefall." Ellie says; Merry Christmas! 22:19, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Is Piccolikit split-roleplay, since Garface is my cat, or should I add my own kit? I will know longer say "Borrowing Cats" because everyone knows. I will say BC from now on.) Senzoheart took the nest by Morningmouse. "Hello Morningmouse." Christmasheart 13:04, December 31, 2010 (UTC) ---- (BC Piccolipaw now has a younger sister, Lilypaw, only because Morningmouse's mate was my cat.) Morningmouse purred and licked Lilypaw's forehead. "Mom!" She cried out. Morningmouse meowed in reply, "What is it? I was just pulling the fur hanging over your beautiful eye back-" "Mom! I.... I like it like this." Morningmouse sighed and padded away. Something tapped her shoulder. "Dad!" Lilypaw squeaked, and leaped onto Garface's broad, strong shoulders. He purred. Piccolipaw raced over after playing with Hikaripaw, who was to become a strong warrior soon. Christmasheart 14:00, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fallenflight stretched in her nest . Looking towars the other cats she paded over to jon them . Though formally being a Kittypet she knew they would be kinda meanto her though she was new to this life. Fallenflight 05:14, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Fallenflight ---- (BC Soren, make sure Fallenflight knows that CloudClan is friendly and accepts members the way they are.) Senzoheart purred at the two tiny kits nestled at her belly. Saalisclaw also purred, licking the two kits. The New Prophecies: The Next Generation of Powers 19:50, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dovefeather yawned and padded out of the warriors den. Dovefeather padded over to the Fresh-kill pile and took a bird. Adderpaw 22:02, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Toukotsuheart yawned, her fur fluffed out because of the cold. She had just been to see her brother's kits, and she was astonished by how much his daughter, Pearkit, resembled him. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 20:00, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Northwind padded outside. "Anyone want to go hunting?" she asked. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 22:57, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Maximumride waved her tail. "I'll go." Mistfire Spring rain falls 17:56, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Anyone else?" Northwind asked. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 18:06, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Nudgewillow stepped out. "I'll come, too." Mistfire Spring rain falls 18:12, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Thundercloud padded out. "So will I," he meowed. "Great, let's go!" Northwind. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 18:14, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Nudgewillow caught a finch in midair. "Mmm, yum." mewed Maximumride. Mistfire Spring rain falls 18:34, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Northwind caught a rather small crow. "Darn it," she muttered. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 18:36, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Bad luck." sympathized Nudgewillow. Mistfire Spring rain falls 16:28, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Northwind sighed wearily. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 18:54, June 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hikaripaw, I need to speak to Tinystar. You've been an apprentice for too long." Shadowlight meowed wearily. Icefeather reads minds! O_O 00:26, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (( Who was fallenflight's mate again ? )) sorry ive been inactive Fallenflight pads around and then heads back to her nest she is still nervous but not as much . Fallenflight 23:07, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Fallenflight the fallen bird Fallenflight looked for her mate Tinystar lay in her nest on her side, eyes half-closed. Shadewing was doing everything she could, but Tinystar would probably lose her last life. (I wanted Bluewing to be leader, so she becomes deputy.) Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 16:00, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Category:Archive Category:Archives Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Rpg